El corazon es un campo de batalla
by agatha gatoo
Summary: traducción autorizada de "The heart is a battlefield" de Ridley C James. AU brotherhood. pre serie. Dean tiene su primera muerte dificil


Disclaimer: "El corazón es un campo de batalla" es la traducción de "The Heart is a Battlefield" de Ridley C. James Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/5746087/1/The-Heart-is-a-Battlefield

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella. Hace tiempo descubrí que Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la obscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link . . Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Estoy traduciéndolas de manera desordenada y por orden de gusto nada más :D

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

" **El corazón es un campo de batalla"**

 **De Ridley**

" _El amor es, de todas las pasiones la más fuerte, porque ataca simultáneamente la cabeza, el corazón y los sentidos"_

"Pon algo de bendita presión en eso antes que arruines mi alfombra" Bobby le lanzo una toalla a Caleb, cerrando la puerta del baño de un portazo tras él. Caleb podía escuchar la voz severa de John en la habitación al otro lado del pasillo, junto con la suave voz de Dean respondiendo.

"Perdóname por desangrarme en tu humilde choza" Caleb se encogió mientras presionaba la toalla sobre su brazo. Parpadeó un par de veces. Sus ojos se estaban ajustando a las brillantes luces del vanitorio. Solo un par de minutos atrás, había estado profundamente dormido, muerto de cansancio luego de tres días de cazar al hombre lobo. Quizá todavía estaba mezclado en el sueño de Dean. Debería haber permanecido en Auburn el fin de semana largo.

Bobby se estiró bajo el mueble y extrajo peróxido y alcohol del cajón. Estaba vestido con una viejísima bata sobre sus boxers y unos calcetines que le llegaban a la rodilla. Su pelo estaba parado y en todas direcciones, como siempre ocurría en las ocasiones en que el mecánico no estaba utilizando su gorra. Caleb vio que las canas se abrían paso entre el color café "¿Qué diablos estabas pensando, Junior?"

Caleb no estaba pensando. Si hubiese utilizado su cabeza no estaría goteando sangre en el suelo del baño de Bobby. Habían sido sus instintos los que lo habían metido en problemas, junto a sus jodidas habilidades. Había sido su genial don de psíquico el que lo había despertado de los brazos de Morfeo, juntándose con la adrenalina que sobrepasó su sentido común e instintos de preservación básicos. Caleb había ignorado una de las más importantes reglas de la caza. Observa las manos. Las manos matan.

"Estaba tratando de llegar a tiempo"

"¿A tiempo para qué?" Caleb no se había dado cuenta que había hablado en voz alta. Bobby estaba de pie, frente a él, esperando por una respuesta.

Caleb negó con la cabeza mirando el piso. Bobby tenía un hoyo en su calcetín y su dedo gordo se asomaba por el "Deuce estaba soñando. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla"

"¿De la cacería de anoche?" Bobby agarro la muñeca de Caleb, tirándolo suavemente para acercarlo al lavamanos. Levantó la toalla "¿Estabas hurgueteando en su cabeza?"

"No intencionalmente" Caleb tiró su brazo y acerco a su pecho. No era como si tuviese la opción de apagar su sistema de alarma interna de Winchester mientras estaba dormido. Especialmente cuando estaba tan agotado "No entiendes"

"Entiendo que si tus reflejos fuesen un poco más lentos, Mac estaría planeando tu funeral en lugar de una fiesta sorpresa de graduación para la primavera"

Caleb miró a los ojos a Bobby. El mecánico no estaba conteniéndose. Tenía razón. Las cosas podrían haber resultado mucho, mucho peor. Deuce podría haber estado al 100%, en lugar de dopado con medicinas para el dolor. Caleb podría haberse dado cuenta qué sucedía un segundo demasiado tarde.

"Quería protegerlo" salvar a Dean era algo natural para él. Como respirar.

"Estabas tratando de evitarle la repetición instantánea del hombre lobo" Bobby tomó su brazo nuevamente. Esta vez ligeramente más suave mientras guiaba la mano de Caleb sobre el lavamanos antes de destapar el peróxido.

Eso era exactamente lo que Caleb había estado intentando hacer. Apretó su puño, observando el chorro rosado que se deslizó por sus dedos cuando Bobby vertió el antiséptico sobre su herida. No tenía sentido. La vista de su propia sangre no llenaba de nudos su estómago, pero sin embargo la de Dean, hacía que cada nervio de su cuerpo buscara venganza. Cuando Caleb fue alertado de la pesadilla gracias al vínculo que compartía con el chico de quince años, no había tenido conciencia de nada más que llegar junto a Dean a tiempo. Caleb había fallado durante la verdadera cacería. Al menos podría librarlo del dolor de revivirla.

Las heridas de Dean le ganaron un lugar en el cuarto de invitados de Bobby. Caleb jugó con Sam por el viejo sofá que Bobby mantenía frente a la cama de invitados. Era de cuero de zorro y tenía varios resortes que se enterraban en distintas partes. Sam ganó, quedándose con el colchón inflable en el piso, incluso si tenía que compartirlo con Lola.

Caleb se tropezó con el perro y Sam cuando Dean gritó despertándose. Deuce estaba sentado en la cama, respirando agitadamente y temblando. Caleb estaba enfocado solamente en el miedo que se derramaba por el vínculo psíquico que compartían; En la manera en que sus ojos estaban abiertos con terror; en el dolor que podía sentir, incluso pese a las drogas para el dolor. No miró las manos de Dean. Nunca se acordó del cuchillo que Dean mantenía bajo su almohada hasta que fue muy tarde.

Solo se necesitó que Caleb se estirara para tocar a Dean. Su mejor amigo grito, reaccionando instantáneamente a lo que percibió como una amenaza. El adolescente estaba aún atrapado en la pesadilla. Envuelto en la batalla con el hombre lobo. Levantó el cuchillo en un movimiento fluido antes de que Caleb pudiese incluso decir su nombre.

Caleb logró bloquearlo, pero su brazo se llevó la peor parte. Agarró la muñeca de Dean y ambos se envolvieron en una lucha por el cuchillo hasta que John entró avasallando por la puerta, alertado por los gritos de Sam.

"Te sugiero que encuentres una mejor excusa antes de que El Caballero venga acá y quiera saber qué diablos pasó"

"Que se joda John" el shock de Caleb rápidamente era reemplazado por su anterior ira. El quemante dolor de la herida de su brazo le daba combustible a la sensación de haber sido traicionado "Y también tú"

"Lindo" el mecánico bajó el peróxido, buscando en el botiquín los artículos que necesitaba "Que buen reflejo de cinco años de educación superior. Todavía tienes la boca de un hombre sin educación. Mac debiese haber escuchado a Jim y mandarte a esa universidad privada bíblica en Tennessee"

Caleb bufo con sorna ante la hipocresía de Bobby, quien le reclamaba por su lenguaje "Ya sabes lo que dicen…puedes sacar al chico del basurero, pero no puedes quitar el basurero del chico. He pasado mucho tiempo en _estos_ respetados pasillos"

"No me culpes por tu mal vocabulario" Bobby dejó caer el kit de sutura, la cinta adhesiva y los vendajes en la esquina "ese perro no caza"

"Tienes razón. ¿Por qué ser mezquino? Hay muchas otras cosas por las que culparte"

Bobby ignoró el comentario, girando la mano de Caleb para poder ver el corte a la luz. Era del largo del antebrazo de Caleb. Más profundo cerca de la muñeca donde el cuchillo se había enterrado, antes de abrirse en un arco en el centro. El sangrado había disminuido, pero necesitaría puntos. El mecánico suspiró "Tienes suerte de que no haya sido más profundo"

Caleb mantuvo sus ojos en el espejo frente a él "Si, que suertudo. Suertudo Deuce. Ambos hemos tenido una noche de los mil demonios"

"Lo entiendo. Estás enojado conmigo" Bobby levantó la vista, encontrando los ojos dorados del joven cazador en el espejo "Supéralo"

Un suave golpe en la puerta interrumpió lo que, sin duda, hubiese sido una colorida respuesta de parte de Caleb. Sam asomó la cabeza sin esperar una invitación. Lola, la rottweiler de Bobby metió su enorme cabeza entre el niño y la puerta, gimiendo levemente al ser dejada fuera de la diversión "¿Estás bien?" preguntó Sam.

"Creo que el paciente vivirá" dijo Bobby.

"Estoy bien" Caleb enderezo sus hombros y forzó una sonrisa socarrona para tranquilizar al niño "El doctor Singer está haciendo su magia"

"El doctor Singer actúa mejor sin público" Bobby apuntó con su dedo a su perra "Lola, cama. Sam, desaparece"

Lola obedientemente desapareció, pero Sam dio un paso dentro, quedando con medio cuerpo fuera y medio cuerpo adentro de la abarrotada habitación. Se cruzó de brazos e hinchó el pecho, ofreciendo a Bobby una mirada retadora. Tentar los límites era lo nuevo del pre adolescente. Empujó su pelo fuera de su cara, revisando a Caleb para ver si estaba siendo honesto con él o no "Dean está preocupado"

"¿Está bien?"

"Acaba de apuñalar a su mejor amigo" el ceño fruncido de Sam se pronunció más, pero la expresión de su rostro se suavizó cuando encontró la mirada de Caleb "Quiere una confirmación cara a cara de que no estás muerto. Papá le dijo que no podía apoyar la rodilla y le dio otro Percocet"

"Típico de John" Bobby abrió el paquete de vendas de un tirón "Dile a tu hermano que el doctor Singer está trabajando y voy a cobrarle por zurcir a su socio en la madrugada. Los procedimientos fuera de horario son caros"

"Dile a Deuce que estoy bien" lo último que Caleb quería era que Dean se sintiera más culpable "Es solo un rasguño, Sammy"

Sam observó fijamente la ensangrentada camiseta y pantalón deportivo antes de dirigir su atención a Bobby "¿Qué hago con las sabanas y frazadas ensangrentadas?"

"Tíralas en el sótano. Puedes lavarlas mañana"

"¿Yo?" El tono de voz de Sam se elevó. Algo que estaba sucediendo con frecuencia ahora que su voz estaba cambiando "Yo no hice nada. Estaba dormido"

"Hay un juego limpio y una frazada en mi closet" Bobby ignoró la mirada indignada de Sam mientras organizaba el kit de sutura "Y mientras estás ahí, agarra la botella de Jim Beam que está en mi velador"

"Dale al doctor lo que quiere, enano" Caleb inclinó su cabeza hacia la aguja en la mano de Bobby "Mantengámoslo contento y con el pulso estable"

"El trago no es para mí. Escondo el licor cuando tengo cierta compañía" miró a Sam "Prepárale a tu papi un café irlandés. Quizá evite que mate a su protegido"

"Nuestras vidas son tan retorcidas" Sam cerró la puerta tras él.

"¿Y Acaba de darse cuenta de eso?" Bobby utilizó su pie para cerrar la tapa de la taza de baño e indicó a Caleb que se sentara "La adolescencia va a ser divertida de ver desde la distancia. Como un enorme incendio forestal"

"John se lo merece" ya sin tener que sostener su peso, las piernas de Caleb se sentían adormecidas. Las estiró, descansando su brazo herido, con la palma hacia arriba sobre su muslo.

"Ambos sabemos que John no es con quien estás enojado, Niño" Bobby agarró la aguja de sutura "odiarte a ti mismo es una pasión tuya"

"Yo no cause esto" Caleb se acomodó para evitar las peludas rodillas de Bobby cuando el mecánico se sentó en el borde de la tina, junto a él.

"John no es quien apareció corriendo, haciéndose el héroe, Junior" Bobby se inclinó hacia adelante para comenzar. Caleb vio la rosada piel del parche de calvicie en la parte de atrás de su cabeza "Sabes que el chico duerme armado y que es rápido como un rayo"

"¿Entonces estas diciendo que esto es mi culpa?" Caleb intentó no encogerse cuando el primer punto hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

"Estoy diciendo que tiendes a dejar que tu corazón le gane a tu razón" Bobby levantó la vista "Lo mismo que estaba intentando explicarte durante la cacería"

"¿Llamas explicarme a darme una paliza?" había sido un golpe suave. Mas una cachetada que un puñetazo, pero habia hecho que los oídos de Caleb sintieran un pito. Caleb habia sentido el peligro en que Dean estaba mientras el lobo atacaba y pese a que le habían ordenado mantener su posición, habia intentado abandonar su puesto para correr a la ubicación de John y Dean. El Caballero habia avisado por radio que estaba bien y todo iba según lo planeado. Los sentidos de Caleb le decían otra cosa.

"A veces, el único lenguaje que ustedes entienden es el de perro Alfa"

Caleb se mordió el labio, parpadeando mientras Bobby suturaba la parte más profunda de la herida "Dejaré que le expliques eso al Pastor Jim la próxima vez que estemos en la granja"

"Y sale a la luz la carta de El Guardián" Bobby bufó con sorna "Me gustaría verte jugándola con John en esta situación"

"Jim estaría enojado. Yo debería haberme quedado con John y Dean cubriendo la retaguardia contigo. Yo podría haberme encargado del peludo, pero tu y John querían a Dean ahí. Lo planearon" Caleb se habia percatado muy tarde de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero en retrospectiva todo encajaba. Era muy similar a la cacería que le había llevado a su primer encuentro con un hombre lobo. La primera muerte difícil "Su brillante plan casi termina matando a Dean"

"John estaba en posición de matar al lobo si Dean no podía hacerlo"

"El lobo estaba encima de él. Prácticamente tenía la garganta de Dean en su boca" Caleb habia sido obligado a ver la escena desde la perspectiva del adolescente, mientras se reproducía en su pesadilla. Caleb había llegado al claro justo después de los disparos. A tiempo de ayudar a John a sacar el lobo de encima de Dean. Todo lo que había preocupado a Caleb en ese momento era la sangre sobre en Dean. La posibilidad de que el chico se hubiese infectado. Era una sentencia de muerte instantánea. El solo pensarlo lo hizo tragar con dificultad y respirar por la nariz intentando mantener la ola de nauseas controlada.

"Así no es como paso y lo sabes" Bobby mantuvo su voz baja, pero insistente. Nunca levantó la vista "No había peligro inminente"

"Claro, porque Dean sacó las costillas fisuradas y la rodilla dislocada jugando en el bosque con Lassie"

"No es la primera vez que el chico sale algo machucado. Todo es parte de la cacería" Bobby lo miró "Analizar todos los 'y si' volverían loco a cualquier persona"

"John está loco. Nada de esto hubiese sucedido de no ser por su retorcida estrategia. Nos puso a todos en esta situación, manipulando a Dean" Caleb debería haber sabido que algo no estaba bien cuando había decidido ir a la casa de Bobby por el fin de semana largo de Dia de los Presidentes. Había sido una decisión de último minuto. La posibilidad de celebrar el cumpleaños de Dean que había pasado hacia un par de semanas, cuando Caleb estaba hasta el cuello con un importante proyecto en la Universidad.

"¿Estás seguro que es la estrategia de John?" Bobby siguió suturando "Puede que él esté a cargo del entrenamiento de los cazadores, pero no es el General de este ejército"

Caleb sintió el golpe igual como si Bobby le hubiese pegado en la cabeza "¿Estás diciéndome que Jim orquestó todo esto? ¿Toda esta emboscada fue su idea?"

Bobby levantó la vista de la mano de Caleb "¿Quién crees que decide cuándo es el tiempo de empezar a jugar en las grandes ligas? ¿De quitarte las rueditas de entrenamiento?"

Caleb siempre había asumido que John, El Caballero, había decidido la cacería de bautismo de Caleb "¿Jim hizo esto?"

"¿Acaso tartamudee?"

"No te creo"

"Será porque te miento tan seguido" Bobby se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo y dio un suspiro pesado y miró fijamente a Caleb "Mira, chico. Yo amo al predicador. Es un hombre decente y un jodido buen Guardián, pero le gusta endulzar La Hermandad para ustedes con toda su mierda de cuentos de hadas de dragones míticos y nobles caballeros. Cuando poniendo las cosas claras, Jim Murphy está en el negocio de entrenar jodidos soldados. Bien entrenados soldados que sean capaces de matar cuando se necesita, sin pensarlo. Sin un momento de duda. Eso, te lo aseguro, no pasa por accidente. Requiere practica y no estoy hablando de tiempo en el campo de tiro"

"Dean solo tiene quince. No es un recluta"

"Cerca de la misma edad que tenías tú, _soldado_ "

"Mierda" Caleb no podía creer que no lo había visto antes "Ustedes utilizar hombres lobos por una razón. Vuelven a su forma humana luego que mueren"

"Es el primer paso. Es más fácil matar lo que no parece humano. La criatura vuelve a su forma cuando muere y tú tiene que enfrentar al verdadero enemigo. Y resulta que se parece mucho a como uno luce"

"Después sigues con demonios y cambiaformas" Caleb pasó su mano por sobre su boca, recordando su primer exorcismo con Bobby. No había notado la progresión durante su entrenamiento. Había aparecido como algo casual "Tienes que saber que el hombre puede hacer el trabajo antes de que inviertas verdadero tiempo en intensificar la intensidad de su entrenamiento"

Bobby asintió "Los jugadores importantes lucen como nosotros. En el exterior lucen como humanos. Es una de las mayores armas que el enemigo tiene contra nosotros, porque no importa cómo lo pinten las historias, no está en nuestra naturaleza torturar y matar a nuestra propia especie. Los cazadores, igual que los soldados, no pueden darse el lujo que la moralidad se interponga en su camino"

"Eso es retorcido, viejo"

"Eso es desensibilización, Junior. Estrategia militar clave. Algo en lo que cada Guardián en la historia de La Hermandad se ha destacado. Incluido James Murphy"

"¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?" Caleb estaba seguro que parte de él hubiese entendido los duros y frios hechos si no hubiese experimentado de primera mano y con tanta claridad la iniciación de Dean.

"Porque si vas a estar lanzado acusaciones por ahí, necesitas saber de qué diablos estás hablando" Bobby se masajeó su barba "Y porque si vas a hacérselo más fácil para Dean y Sam más adelante, necesitas entenderlo también"

Caleb observó su anillo plateado, manchado de sangre "Me gustaba más la historia del dragón y el caballero"

"No me malentiendas, Junior. Jim Murphy _cree_ esa historia. Los mejores cazadores compran una parte de esta" Bobby espero a que Caleb lo mirara a los ojos "El Guardián es solo un hombre. Tiene que asegurarse que la gente no solo pueda proteger a los inocentes, sino también cuidarse a sí mismos. Por mucho que quisiera, Jim no puede pelear todas las batallas por ustedes muchachos. Tampoco tu"

Caleb sabía que estaba Bobby estaba trazando líneas, que necesitaba que él entendiera "él quiere protegernos"

"Todos queremos proteger a la gente que amamos, chico. Llegar a tiempo de salvarlos, pero a veces este es un negocio horrible"

Caleb no pudo responder porque John entro en la habitación, sin molestarse en golpear, como había hecho su hijo menor. Bobby siguió suturando, dejando a Caleb solo con su revelación y con su enfurecido mentor.

"¿Qué diablos estabas pensando, Junior?" John tomo la ensangrentada toalla del lavamanos y la lanzó contra la pared justo sobre la cabeza de Caleb "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mal que podría haber sido?"

"Bobby me acaba de decir" dijo Caleb. No podía juntar la energía para estar enojado con John "Creo que veo todo con más claridad ahora"

"¿Ah, sí?" John se recargó contra el lavamanos cruzándose de brazos. Había estado preparado para una defensa "¿Bobby ha descubierto una forma de que algo quede dentro de ese duro cerebro tuyo?"

"Parece ser que hablamos el mismo lenguaje" dijo Bobby.

John frunció el ceño a la espalda de Bobby "¿Quizá el chico solo esté confundido por la pérdida de sangre?"

"Nop. Tu protegido fue afortunado. Un par de puntos más y estará tan bueno como nuevo"

"Mi protegido tuvo suerte de que mi hijo no le diera un collar de Columbia" John pateó el pie de Caleb "¡Hey! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, soldado? Cuida las manos. Las manos matan"

"Ya lo tengo" dijo Caleb "Todo es acerca de matar, Señor"

"¿Qué?" preguntó John "¿Estas intentando ser gracioso? ¿Crees que tu mejor amiguito pensó que era gracioso cuando despertó con tu sangre en su cuchillo?"

"No, Señor" no tenía nada de gracioso de tener la sangre de tu hermano en tus manos.

"Deberías haberte asegurado que Dean no tuviese a su osito de felpa metido en la cama con él, considerando la cantidad de medicinas para el dolor que le diste" Bobby botó la aguja en el basurero y tomó la crema antibiótica. Le dio a John una mirada de costado "Suerte para todos que Dean no decidió acurrucarse con su pistola. Eso habría sido mucho que explicar al Académico y al Guardián"

Caleb levantó la vista cuando su mentor no respondió airadamente. John restregó sus ojos, con una fuerte exhalación. Bajo la brillante iluminación, su piel tenía un ligero tono grisáceo "Supongo que todos estábamos un poco cansados luego de anoche"

"La primer muerte humana es una mierda" Bobby extendió el ungüento sobre la recién suturada herida. Colocó un grueso vendaje encima "Todos recordamos lo que es"

"Si. Me acuerdo" John miró a Caleb "No es agradable para nadie"

"Sam está haciéndote un café irlandés" Bobby se estiró para tomar la cinta adhesiva, cortando un largo pedazo con sus dientes "Bien cargado al irlandés"

"Pensé que se te había acabado el whiskey" John bostezó y se le descarretillo la mandíbula. Caleb notó las oscuras ojeras bajo los oscuros ojos de El Caballero, que iluminaban las líneas de expresión de su rostro "¿Lo escondiste de mí?"

Bobby afirmo el vendaje en su lugar. Satisfecho con su trabajo, se giró hacia John. "Un hombre tiene que pensar en sí mismo de vez en cuando"

"Bastardo egoísta" John miró a Caleb "¿Y dónde quedó el espíritu de La Hermandad?"

Caleb colocó su brazo herido contra su pecho, cubriendo con una mano el vendaje blanco "Bobby comparte más que tú, Johnny"

"Claro. Puras perlas de sabiduría, supongo" John gruño mientras se empujaba del lavamanos. Las articulaciones de su espalda sonaron fuertemente "Hablando de compartir…asegúrate de hablar con Ace antes de meterte al sobre. Necesita escuchar tu típico cuento de las cosas"

"¿Mi cuento?"

"Ya sabes de lo que estoy hablando, Junior" John se dirigió a la puerta "Athewm nuevamente hizo del mundo un lugar más seguro para toda la humanidad. Astorim estará complacido. Bla, bla, bla"

Caleb observó como la puerta se cerraba, mientras jugueteaba con su anillo de cazador "Johnny no cree en la historia. Piensa que es un estúpido cuento de hadas"

"Por si no te has dado cuenta todavía, Niño. John puede ser un imbécil" Bobby le palmeo la rodilla "Pero recuerdo una vez que salió con una historia bastante decente acerca de cómo Belac había salvado el día. Casi hizo que este viejo Troll soltara una lagrima"

"Si, me acuerdo" Caleb miró a Bobby. Había sido cuando Caleb había agotado su adrenalina luego de su primera caza de hombre lobo. Luego que habían quemado el cuerpo de la chica que Caleb había matado "No fue una época divertida para nadie"

"Sin embargo tiene razón en una cosa. Necesitas cuidarte de las jodidas manos, Junior" Bobby se puso de pie, apretando el cinturón de su bata alrededor de su cintura "Son mortales. Y también mantén un ojo en tu corazón, ya que estás en eso. La verdadera guerra siempre está latiendo dentro tuyo"

Caleb bufó con sorna "Tú y Johnny en verdad deberían escribir esa mierda en unas tarjetas"

"Hallmark no tiene el mercado para nuestras perlas de sabiduría, Sabelotodo"

"Podría ser una nueva línea" Caleb se puso de pie, flexionando su puño "La vida es un campo de batalla. Que no te maten"

Bobby negó con la cabeza "¿Cinco años de Universidad y eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre?"

"Danos algo de tiempo. Estoy seguro que Deuce y yo probablemente podríamos componer una canción decente"

"Claro" Bobby le indicó la puerta "Asegúrate de tragarte un par de Percocet antes de que empiecen. Órdenes del doctor. Mejorará la calidad"

"Lo haré" Caleb levantó su brazo, dándole un ligero asentimiento "Gracias"

Caleb observó a Bobby dirigirse hacia la cocina donde estaba John. No estaba seguro si había captado una pizca de remordimiento en los ojos del mecánico. Era difícil de decir con el cambio de luz. La luz del pasillo no era tan brillante como la del baño. Caleb tenía suficiente con sus propios remordimientos.

No ayudaba que Dean luciese mucho más joven apoyado acomodado en la cama con almohadas y muchas frazadas encima de él. Su pierna vendada estaba elevada con más almohadas por arriba de las frazadas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero se estiró cuando Caleb entró en la habitación.

"¿Damien?" el adolescente se sentó rápidamente, colocando su brazo protectivamente sobre sus costillas "¿Estas bien?"

"Por supuesto que estoy bien" Caleb se sentó en el borde de la cama. Se alegraba de que estuviese oscuro. Así las manchas de sangre en su ropa quedaban ocultas "Es de mi de quien estamos hablando"

"¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?"

"Ya sabes. Lo de siempre" Caleb estaba realmente cansándose de esa pregunta. Se arrastro hacia atrás en la cama para poder apoyarse en la cabecera. Su hombro rozando el de Dean "Dale a Deuce un regalo para recordar, dejándole apuñalarme. Enojar a Johnny, para pasarme haciendo maniobras durante todo mi spring break el próximo mes. Ya sabes que me gusta el drama"

Dean indicó el vendaje en el brazo de Caleb "Podría haberte matado, viejo"

"No es posible. Soy mucho más fuerte y mucho más rápido que tu raquítico trasero"

"Deja de bromear. No es gracioso"

"No esta noche, pero para cuando los vea de nuevo, ustedes habrán encontrado todas las formas de volver esto contra mi"

"¿Qué está mal con nosotros?" los ojos verdes de Dean estaban enormes, vidriosos e imposibles de ignorar, incluso en la penumbra. Caleb había visto esa mirada antes. El lobo se había transformado rápidamente luego de que la bala plateada terminara con su vida. Dean había presenciado el proceso con anterioridad, pero nunca había sido quien sostenía el arma todavía humeante. Para darle al chico el crédito que merecía. Se había mantenido tranquilo. Caleb había sido quien había enloquecido de miedo de que la criatura hubiese podido morder a Dean. Ahora entendía que John tenía razón de no quererlo en la cacería. Caleb iba a pasar por una difícil etapa aceptando a Dean como un compañero cazador, en lugar de a quién había jurado proteger.

Apoyó su cabeza en la muralla, girando para ver a Dean. Forzó todas sus dudas a alejarse y espantó sus miedos. En ocasiones, el amor llevaba a los hombres a hacer cosas locas, como dejar que su hijo se volviera un soldado. Podía hacer que una mentira fuese justificada.

"No hay nada malo con nosotros, Niño. Estamos bien"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Maté a una persona esta noche, Damien. Casi destripo a mi mejor amigo" la voz de Dean tembló.

"Deuce, yo me descuidé y obtuve lo que merecía. Tú, tu mataste a un monstruo esta noche" Caleb humedeció sus labios "Eres un héroe"

"No me siento como un héroe"

"No ahora. Dale algo de tiempo. Hasta entonces vas a tener que confiar en mi palabra" Caleb había tenido que confiar en el de Bobby y el de John "Somos los tipos de sombrero blanco en esta historia. Nunca sabrás cuántas vidas salvaste matando ese bastardo"

"Es diferente a como pensaba" Dean agarró la pulsera de cuero en su muñeca "El lobo era una cosa… pero cuando cambió. No puedo sacarme la cara del tipo de mi cabeza"

"Socio, solo porque un lobo está usando ropa de oveja, no significa que no sea mortal" Caleb no le dijo a Dean que podría agarrar un lápiz y un trozo de papel en ese mismo instante y dibujar el de la mujer que había matado casi nueve años antes, en perfecto detalle.

"Lo sé, pero…."

"Míralo de esta manera, niño. Lo liberaste. Ningún humano debiese vivir su vida como un monstruo"

Dean exhaló pesadamente, recargándose más contra el hombro de Caleb "No sé si eso nos hace de los buenos"

"Quizá no, pero si nosotros no lo hacemos ¿Quién lo haría?" Caleb conocía el corazón de Dean tan bien como conocía el suyo. Ambos compartían debilidades y amaban con la misma ferocidad "Hay muchos malos allá afuera y no muchos cazadores. Ambos sabemos lo que es que no llegue nadie a tiempo. Es nuestro trabajo proteger a la gente que no puede protegerse a sí misma"

Dean lo miró "Salvar inocentes como nuestras mamas. Como Sammy"

Caleb asintió "Sin importar lo que cueste"

Dean mantuvo su mirada. La tormenta en sus ojos claramente calmándose "Igual que los dragones en el cuento del Pastor Jim"

Caleb quería creer en la historia de Jim, pero lo que era más importante, quería que Dean creyera en ella. Aunque fuese por un tiempo más. Levantó su brazo y lo pasó sobre los hombros del adolescente.

"Si, Athewm. Así mismo"

Fin

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Espero que les haya gustado. A mí en lo particular esta historia me gusta mucho, porque Dean ha vivido toda su vida con un único y en el fondo solo es un niño haciendo un trabajo horrible. Sé que puede que no entiendan lo de los dragones, pero están explicados en otra historia. Estoy en eso. Ya la tengo casi lista.


End file.
